Unbreak My Heart
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Sarah used Greg and after he found out he left Las Vegas. Now a year and half later he's back. And he's not sure what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away _

Greg curled deeper into his couch ignoring the shrill ring of the phone, pondering if it was physically possible to hear a heart breaking.

Greg let out a sigh of relief when the phone stopped ringing. It had been going off for the past hour and he had no want to talk to whoever was on the other end.

He had a funny feeling it you be _her_

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind _

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me _

Greg buried his face in the cushion trying to banish all thoughts of _her_ from his head. He refused to let her get the best of him. He was just plan b wasn't he?

Shoulder's slightly shaking, Greg began to remember bits and piece of what transpired a few hours ago.

_I'm sorry...I thought I could move on._

_I never meant to hurt you but..._

_You were just a means to end_

A means to end.

What in the hell did that mean! Nothing! It meant shit all!

Taking a deep breath Greg tried to muffle his sobs with no luck.

Why! Why had she let them carry on so long...why did she let him propose?

**Why did she say yes...**

_Un-break my heart _

_Say you'll love me again_

_Un-do this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door _

_And walked outta my life _

_Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights_

_Un-break my heart, my heart _

Greg curled into himself finally calming his tears but not calming his turmoiled heart. Slowly Greg began to wander of into sleep when a loud pounding came at his door.

Groaning Greg didn't bother to even move and allowed whoever was knocking to continue to do so.

"Greg?" came a males voice through the wood.

Groggily opening his eyes Greg stumbled of his couch to his door and looked through the peephole. Seeing his friend Nick, Greg merely unlocked the door before retreating to his couch again.

_Take back that sad word good-bye_

_Bring back the joy to my life _

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away _

It took Nick a few moments to realize Greg had unlocked to door. Quickly walking in Nick turned on the lights causing Greg to groan and curl deeper into his weathered couch.

"G man, come on its time to get up." Nick said softly.

His only response was a muffled sentence.

"What?" Nick asked.

"What's the point?" Greg said in a raspy voice, probably from crying Nick guessed.

_I can't forget the day you left _

_Time is so unkind _

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me _

Nick clenched his fist in anger at the person who did this to Greg. He had never thought it would be possible that she would pull something like this. Sure Sara Sidle had her issues but to purposely use Greg's feelings to get Grissom to notice?

It was a new low, and a low blow. One he wasn't sure Greg could recover from.

_Un-break my heart _

_Say you'll love me again _

_Un-do this hurt you caused _

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked outta my life _

_Un-cry these tears _

_I cried so many nights _

_Un-break my heart, my heart _

Gentlely Nick pulled Greg up to sit on the couch. Sitting beside him Nick put a hand on the young mans head.

"Are you going to be ok Greg?" Nick asked.

"I don't know...I don't think so" came the cryptic response.

_Ohh, oh_

_Don't leave me in all this pain _

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

Greg returned to work the next day, looking nothing like his formal self. His hair lay limp and his clothes wear wrinkled and the same ones he wore the night before. Bag had seemed to make a home underneath his eyes.

Grissom sighed and walked to the lab where he knew he would find hid lab rat turned field mouse. He knew Greg probably wouldn't want to be in the field anytime soon so he had already arranged for Greg to take sometime in the lab.

Walking through the glass doors Grissom suddenly found Greg's attention on him.

"Hey Greg, you mind working in here for a little while? Swing shifts tech decided to take a vacation" Grissom lamely said.

Greg nodded. "I'm not mad at you Grissom" he said quietly.

Gil suddenly stiffened. "You have every right be though Greg."

Greg slowly shook his head. "No...no. It's not your fault. Any of it. We can't control someone's emotions or actions. Sara's actions had nothing to do with you. You just a fly caught in a spiders net."

Grissom let out a slow breath, relieved that Greg hadn't been mad at him but worried at the tech's words.

"If you need to talk Greg...I'm still here. Always have been" Grissom said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Greg let out a small smile and nodded before turning back to his work.

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Un-do this hurt you caused _

_When you walked out the door _

_And walked outta my life _

_Un-cry these tears _

_I cried so many nights _

_Un-break my heart, my heart _

Greg walked quickly through the halls of the Crime Lab. His day had been going fine until he had seen Sara. Then he couldn't concentrate and found the happy mood he had building up from the help and support of this friends being washed away.

Especially when she had tried to talk to him.

Greg didn't bother with knocking on Grissom's door and just let himself in. Thankfully only Grissom was there.

"What's the matter Greg?" Grissom asked.

"I can't do this" Greg said tears finding their way down his cheeks.

"Do what, Greg?" Grissom asked carefully.

Greg let out a bitter laugh. "I'm not talking about life here Griss...I can't take this job anymore...seeing _her_ ruins everything. I can't work."

"What did you want to do, Greg?" Grissom asked obviously confused as to what the young man had on his agenda.

"I want to take a leave of absence...I want to go home." Greg said.

"Home Greg? Why not just take a transfer?" Grissom said.

"Not San Francisco Griss...I mean Norway. I want to go home" Greg answered.

Lowering his head Grissom nodded. "If you feel that's what you need Greg."

Greg nodded. "It is...it is" he said quietly.

_Un-break my_

_Un-break my heart, oh baby_

_Come back and say you love me_

_Un-break my heart_

_Sweet darlin'_

_Without you I just can't go on_

_Can't go on_

Okies...thats it. I will be posting the next part soon. When Greg comes backs but I have no clue what will happen. If you enjoyed this I am working on two other CSI stories...mainly Greggo-angst...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alive! It's been a while! But I really got into school for a while but now that I'm done until September I've decided to go over my stories and decide which ones I want to keep and which ones I don't!

And guess what!

I'm obviously keeping up with this one!

Onward to the story!

* * *

Greg couldn't seem to stop the smile that kept creeping up on his face. After a year and a half leave of absence he was finally going back to Las Vegas. He honestly had to admit he thought he never would come back of his own free will, but after reconnecting with his family Greg found the strength to overcome is misery.

Looking at his watch Greg began to tap his foot. He had called Nick the moment his plane had landed for a ride and the man hadn't arrived yet. Sighing Greg leaned against the wall and closed his eyes allowing himself to bask in the warm heat of Las Vegas.

Greg became so engrossed in his mindless state that he didn't realize someone had approached him until he found himself gathered up in a pair of arms.

Laughing Greg warmly returned Nicks hug.

"It's nice to see you too Nicky!" Greg laughed.

Nick smiled. "Man have I missed you my man! G, we totally need to have a man's night! Video games, sports, beer, and good old snacks!"

"Man's night eh Nicky? Been that lonely?" Greg asked as a grin formed on his face.

Holding up a threatening fist, Nick led Greg to his Denali.

Greg couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the sight of the old Denali and proceeded to tell Nick his thoughts.

Nick smiled, but sobered up as he asked his next question. "So what are you planning to do now that you're back in Vegas G?"

Greg shrugged "I have no clue…I could always go back to the lab but I'm not sure if that's what I want to do permanently. Actually I've been thinking about going into writing."

"Writing?" Nick asked a little sceptical.

Greg ignored the scepticism and explained "Yeah man. I mean I've always like writing and I have a few unpublished manuscripts already and I worked on some new stuff back in Norway. I mean it couldn't hurt to try could it?"

Nick was silent for a moment before breaking out in a grin. "Greggo I always knew you had a sensitive side! Nah, it couldn't hurt to try. So what have you written about? Please don't say romance!"

Gregg stiffened "What's wrong with romance? And I've write a lot of sci-fi, crime stories. And yes there is romance in the stories! But they aren't the basis of the plot."

Nick smiled again, unable to stop now that his best friend was home. Shaking his head Nick pulled into his driveway.

Greg looked up at Nick' house, well technically it was now theirs. Before leaving for Norway Greg decided it would be best to get rid of his apartment and put his stuff in storage. Nick though, offered to take Greg's stuff until he returned.

Nick walked into the house and showed Greg around.

"All your clothes and stuff I took the liberty of putting away in the guest room. It's good to see that your style hasn't changed." Nick stated unable to keep himself from poking fun at Greg's style.

Looking down at his clothes Greg noted the snug jeans and vans he was wearing. He had never really noticed he dressed a certain way; he just wore what he was comfortable in. Sheepishly running a hand through his hair he went to walk past Nick when the man grabbed his arm.

"What is that?" Nick exclaimed pulling the back of Greg's shirt up to reveal a large tattoo that covered a fair portion of his back.

Greg gave Nick a flat look. "It's a tattoo. I always talked to you about getting one."

Nick nodded still looking at the tattoo. "I remember, but I never thought it would be this big. But it is pretty sweet man."

Nick wasn't exactly sure how to describe Greg's tattoo. Along his shoulders were the words 'There are no perfect beings' and lying behind it was a heart with a sword through it. Breaking of from that were various designs traveling down his back and incorporated into the tattoo were various items that represented his life and likes.

Smiling Nick gave Greg a gentle shove. "You want to take a shower and then go get something to eat? I may have let it slip that you were coming back today and got everyone excited…"

Greg smiled widely and nodded. "Sounds good…I was going to ask if we could go to the lab tonight anyways. I miss everyone."

Nick stiffened before venturing into unknown territory. "Everyone G? Even…her?"

Greg nodded and smiled to let Nick know he wasn't mad. "Even Sarah, sure what she did really hurt but there are good memories there. It wasn't all that bad."

Nick shook his head "I guess, but you should know things have been…tense since you left. Everyone was pretty ticked at first but eventually let it go but no one has really forgiven her. I think the only reason she stayed was to piss everyone off and to show she's not weak."

Greg shrugged as he walked into the bathroom.

"I don't care why she stayed. She's not really an important part of my life anymore." He stated simply before he shut the door.

Nick stood there until he heard the shower before walking away to change for work.

* * *

Nick took Greg to their old haunt, the diner before heading to the lab. Looking at his friend Nick expected Greg to be a nervous wreck but was pleasantly surprised to see that Greg looked happy. Nick would have to thank Greg's family one day.

Walking in Greg felt a blast of cold air just as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around him. Laughing Greg hugged Catherine equally as tight taking a moment to just be in her arms. Pulling back Greg gave Catherine a wide smile.

"God Greg have we ever missed you! Lindsey was thrilled when I told her you were back. But that could just be because she has a crush on you." Catherine laughed with her hands sitting loosely on Greg's shoulders.

Greg felt his face burn but before he could react the rest of the night shift CSI's showed up. Greg felt is heart lighten as he was hugged and greeted by all his old friends.

When Greg reached Grissom he ignored the hand offered and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Hey Griss! How's it going?" Greg said.

Slightly stunned Grissom patted Greg on the back.

"I'm alright and you?" Grissom responded politely. Greg's answer was a large smile.

After Grissom there was only one person left. Cautiously Greg turned towards smile. Lifting his hand Greg waved and offered a polite hello.

Sarah returned the smile with a small hello. She wasn't sure what she had expected but she hadn't expected Greg to even acknowledge her. Looking around Sarah realized that she wouldn't be able to talk to him just yet and with a wave walked back into the lab.

Greg watched Sarah walk away for a moment before turning to the others and smiling.

Grissom was the first to break the ice. "Would you like to go to my office and talk Greg?" he asked.

Nodding Greg followed Grissom into his office with a wave to his friends

Nick waved back and turned to find all his friends staring at him. Sighing he answered the unasked question. "He might come back on a temporary basis."

"Temporary?" Warrick asked.

Nick nodded "He was thinking about trying to get published."

Before the others could respond Archie threw his arms in the air and exclaimed "Finally!"

Blushing as the others all turned their attention to him he sheepishly answered "Greg let me read one of the stories he wrote and it was AMAZING. I was always bugging him to get published but he knew that if he did he would have to leave the lab. He wasn't ready for that yet."

Catherine smiled. "So Greggy's a writer huh? He's a jack of all trades."

Warrick shook his head. "Nah, he's just one of a kind."

Nick grinned. "He's just Greg."

* * *

Greg sat down in front of Grissom's desk and let out a hesitant smile. "So I guess you want to know if I'm interested in returning to the lab."

"Not necessarily the lab Greg, we could always use someone else in the field." Grissom stated not wanting to pressure Greg too much.

Greg sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't mind coming back but I don't think that's what I want to do permanently. I don't know if you remember that time I mentioned that I had written some stories?"

Grissom nodded as he remembered a case when Greg revealed he had a passion for writing and put the pieces together. "You're considering trying to get published?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah… I mean it's not concrete yet and I'm going to need a job in the mean time so I figured I could just work in the lab and see where the publishing thing goes?"

Grissom smiled and nodded. "You know I'm pretty good friends with someone who works for a publishing company here in Vegas."

Greg smiled "Really? That's…interesting."

Grissom smiled as he searched for his friends contact information.

* * *

Sarah was walking by the break room when she over heard the conversation inside.

"He really did it? He got a tattoo?" Warrick asked.

Nick nodded. "Man you should see it its amazing! He said there's this amazing tattoo artist in Norway who did it."

Catherine had a small grimace on her face as she asked "How big is it?"

Nick laughed and let a grin take over his face as he answered. "It covers his whole back pretty much."

Sarah couldn't help herself and let out a gasp.

Turning Nick gave Sarah and obligatory smile. "Hi Sarah."

Nodding Sarah grabbed a cup of a coffee and sat down.

"Not to bring down the mood" Archie said "But what about the scars on his back? He must have some from the explosion."

Everyone looked to each other before shrugging.

"I guess we'll have to ask Greg when we see him." Sarah stated.

"Ask me what?" interrupted Greg as he and Grissom entered the break room. Walking towards the coffee pot Greg was stopped as he felt a tug on his shirt as the back for tugged up.

Greg felt feminine fingers trace the markings of the tattoo on his back. "So what do you think Catherine? Going to smack me for it?" He asked laughing.

Catherine shook her head. "It's beautiful Greg." She breathed out as she turned him to allow the others to see it.

After a few moments Greg pulled his shirt down and turned to face the others. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Greg watched as hesitance climbed onto everybody's expression. Archie couldn't help but blurt out "What about your scars?"

Greg couldn't help but let out a small laugh as everyone winced. "The scars are part of the tattoo. You can't really tell eh? That's the main reason I wanted to get a tattoo. To take away from the scars."

Grissom, not wanting an uncomfortable silence, spoke up "Well I guess we should all get back to work, and you Greg should be getting back to your lab."

Smiling Greg walked out closely followed by Sarah. The others watched torn between allowing the much needed confrontation from happening or trying to stop the inevitable conversation between the two.

Greg slowed down once he realized Sarah was following him and allowed her to catch up to him.

"Greg." Sarah stated unsure where to even begin.

Greg looked at Sarah with raised eyebrows as he sat down on one of the stools in the lab.

"I guess I should begin with an apology." Sarah said.

Greg merely shook his head. "You can't apologize for something you don't feel bad about."

Sarah stiffened. "I feel horrible Greg! I hurt you so bad you left to country!"

Greg sighed "But you don't' feel horrible about the reason I left. You just feel guilty that it drove me to leave."

Sarah hung her head in shame. "I really am sorry Greg."

Greg let out a small smile. "You're sorry, just not about the right thing."

Sarah shook her head. "I really am sorry about _everything_ Greg."

Greg bitterly shook his head. "You're just sorry your plan didn't work."

Sarah opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped as Greg held up a hand.

"It's okay Sarah. In some twisted way I get it. Love makes people do great and terrible things."

Sarah lowered her head slightly hurt that he seemed to have moved on easily. "You seem to have gotten over this pretty well."

Greg narrowed his eye at the accusation in her tone. "Well I guess leaving the country to be with family really helped me deal with everything."

Sarah merely nodded her head once.

"I should get back to work." She stated and walked out of the lab.

Her departure signalled the entrance of Nick. "How'd that go?"

Greg shrugged. "That conversation is far from over."

Nick let silence settled for a few moments before he responded. "You okay G?"

Greg nodded before looking to Nick with mischief in his eyes. "You'll never guess who Grissom knows…"

Later that night Nick and Greg mailed off one of his manuscripts for Grissom's friend to read.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to pair Greg with anyone in this story or what! I'm just thinking as a write. I hope it was okay!


End file.
